Just An Ordinary Teenage EVO
by ThreeQuartersMermaid
Summary: Most normal teenage boys spend most of their time playing sports, video games, hanging with friends, and fantasizing about girls. I am not a normal teenage boy. Rated M for Cesarex smut.


**This is my first time writing a Generator Rex story. Leave a review if you like the story :)**

**I Dont Own Anything :(**

* * *

><p>Most normal teenage boys spend most of their time playing sports, video games, hanging with friends, and fantasizing about girls. I am not a normal teenage boy but I do a lot of these things. Well maybe not the playing sports thing unless you count fighting EVOs as a sport. But besides that and being an EVO who hangs out with a talking monkey and government agents I'm perfectly. Fine, so my life might not be perfectly normal but hey I try.<p>

Being a normal teenager is not exactly the easiest thing in the world when you're an EVO, have amnesia, fight monsters on a daily bases for the government, and only think about girls sometimes while most of the time you think about boys. That's rite I Rex Salazar like men, mostly just one in particular. Ever since I met this man I can't get him out of my head. He's so mysterious even if he is kind of weird. If you haven't guessed it by now ladies and gentlemen I am talking about the one and only Cesar Salazar, my estranged older brother.

I know most of you are thinking that I am some kind of sick perverted freak. Well I am and proud of it. Although incest and homosexual relationships are not generally accepted by society I can't help but feel drawn to my older brother. There's just something about him that just turns me on. It could be the fact that he is somewhat mysterious, his good looks, how weird he was, or his incredibly sexy accent.

Individually I like all of these traits, well maybe not the weird part but all together they made him irresistible. I know that I shouldn't trust him right away due to a lot of things about him not adding up, but I can't help but love this man. After all he is my only remaining blood relative. I see a lot of the agents here at Providence as family as family but they aren't actually related, and Cesar knows who I am, has my entire life. This must be starting to sound as if I only fell in love with him because he is my brother and knows my past, but that's not all.

It's not just the fact that he is the only relative I have left but as I said early he is quit sexy. Everyone else may not see it but to me he is perfect. Even if we were not related I would most likely still be attracted to this man. That is another thing I like about Cesar, he is a man. He is strong smart mature and has one of the cutest smiles ever, and that accent of his just does things to me.

Just thinking about his sexy voice speaking Spanish to me was enough to make my knees buckle slightly. The voice in my head only seems to get clearer as if he was right next to me. If I didn't know that I was daydreaming I would have thought that he was right next to me. A strong hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. There he stood, the object of my affection, it took me a minute to realize he was talking to me.

"Are you okay Mijo?" Cesar asked me with concern in his eyes.

"Um, yea. Of course I'm okay. I am immortal after all" I said in a cocky tone, trying to reassure him that I was fine. I could tell that he was still worried but didn't press the subject.

"Okay. I was wondering if you would like to help me test a new invention?" He asked with that oh so sexy accent of his. I was in a kind of dazed state and didn't have time to answer him before he grabbed my hand and began to lead me away.

"Fallow me to the lab." He said not once letting go of my hand.

"You know I can walk myself there instead of being dragged around like a child." I retorted my voice sounding somewhat angry. Cesar just laughed at my little rant.

"But Mijo you are a child." I could tell that he was smiling as he said this even if I could only see the back of his head. Wow even the back of his head was cute. I wanted nothing more but to run my hands through his spiky hair but decided against it. A few more minutes of walking in silence led us to Cesar's lab. I let my eyes wonder around not paying attention to where he was taking me. I was here just two days ago and already the lab is full of more of Cesar's so called inventions. We finally came to a stop and Cesar began to rummage through piles of junk on his desk.

"Here we go." He said with a smile holding op a purple bottle of what looked like perfume.

"Perfume, really. That's what you wanted to test on me." I said in a more of a matter of fact tone than a questioning one. Cesar's eyes only shined with amusement at my accusation.

"Not quite Mijo." I swear if he keeps calling me that either my legs give out on me or I will be forced to rape him. The second seemed as if it would be a lot of fun. "This is a pheromone I made just for EVOs." He continued.

"What is a pheromone?" I asked pretending to be dumb. Cesar just rolled his eyes before he began to explaining it to me.

"A pheromone is a special scent used to communicate or attract members of the same species'." I nodded my head in understanding as he finished talking.

"So this pheromone attracts EVOs and you want to test it on me to see how I react to it." I stated knowing exactly what he thinking.

"Exactly, now-" Cesar didn't get the chance to finish before I swiped the small bottle from his hand. While playing with the bottle I "accidentally" sprayed some on Cesar.

"Oops." I muttered before I leaned in to smell him. I could smell some type of flower, but I did not feel anything. After a minute of sniffing Cesar I backed away from him.

"I don't think it worked." I said with an unsatisfied tone. I was hoping that the pheromone stuff would make me super horny or something so I could attack Cesar and blame his latest invention. Meanwhile Cesar just looked at me with a huge grin his face.

"But Mijo I think it did." He said pointing to my crotch. Confused I looked down to see a huge bulge in the crotch of my pants. I had somehow gotten an erection and until now I didn't even notice it. The first thing that ran through my mind was how embarrassed I was not even caring how it happened. All that mattered was that Cesar had seen me with a boner, now he must think that I'm some kind of pervert. I tried to cover myself and hide my now painfully hard erection.

"No need to be embarrassed Mijo" I could feel my dick twitch as soon as Cesar said Mijo. He came closer to me taking off his gloves and tried to pry my hands away from my crotch. With him being bigger and physically stronger it didn't take long for him to move my hands away and replace them with his own. My face instantly grew hot and I almost creamed my pants when Cesar's open palm touched my dick.

"Here let me help you with this." He said as he continued to rub my aching cock. As hard as I tried I just couldn't make words come out of my mouth. The hand groping me started to speed up as another grabbed my ass causing me to buck in to Cesar's hand. Next I could feel Cesar's hot breath on the shell of my ear.

"Just relax and enjoy it Mijo." Came Cesar's sexy voice before his tongue licked my ear. A jolt of electricity ran up my spine and back down until finally settling in my groin. By now I had figured out that this I what he was planning from the beginning. But who was I to go against a good thing. I mean this is what I have been dreaming about for months now.

I started to grind against Cesar's hand and let out a moan as he started to place small kisses on my neck. Next his hand was expertly pulling down my zipper and fishing out my hard eight inch Latin cock, I have always been very proud of my dick and now was no exception. As soon as my cock was released from its denim prison Cesar's fingers instantly wrapped around it and stroking it with gusto, I could tell that this was not the first time he's done something like this. Cesar's sinfully skillful hand griped my pulsating cock with just enough pressure to keep me on constant edge. It was like a sweet painful ecstasy and I was loving every minute of it.

The way his fingers felt griping my shaft, milking my very hard dick. How his thumb smeared the pre cum over the head of my cock when he pulled the skin back. All of the pre cum I was leaking acted as lube helping Cesar's hand to jerk me faster than ever. I was on the verge of cuming when suddenly Cesar's hands disappeared from my body. I was about to start whining when Cesar shushed me and told me to get undressed.

We both began to remove our clothing. My mouth instantly began to water when Cesar's perfect chest came into view. He had well defines pecs, the cutest little dime sized nipples, and the most amazing six pack I have ever seen with a small trail of hair leafing from his navel to the waistband of his pants. Next down came his pants he wasn't wearing any underwear so out popped the most beautiful dick I have ever seen. It was uncut like mine with a few veins running up its length and it was thick.

It had to be as thick as my wrist and seven inches long. He wasn't even hard yet! I swear my eyes nearly popped out of my head and I had a miny orgasm on the inside. Cesar let out a small chuckle as I stood there frozen.

"Mijo, you look so appetizing." Cesar said in a slow sensual voice. I wanted so bad for him to be inside of me. It was like there is an emptiness inside of me that could only be filled by Cesar's fat cock.

"Uh, are we going to um do it now?" I asked a little nervously. Hey, I may have wanted this very badly for a long time but that does not mean I can't be a little nervous about it. Cesar just gave me a toothy grin.

"Not yet Mijo. First I want to do something for you." He said before clearing some of the junk off his desk. "Sit here and I will show you what I mean." I did as my brother asked of me, feeling a little weird about sitting on his desk naked while he watched me.

Cesar positioned me so that I was sitting rite on the edge of the desk. Next he dropped to his knees and spread my legs wide open. His hand once again gripped my stiff cock, pulling back the foreskin to expose the sensitive head. I wasn't prepared for the warm moist tongue that began to assault the tip of my cock. A shudder ran throughout my body and I moaned.

In one gulp Cesar had completely taking my entire eight inches into his mouth and down his throat. I know most guys don't last very long with their first sexual experience but this had to be the quickest blowjob ever. As soon my dick touched the back of Cesar's throat I lost it. Six mighty ropes of cum shot from the tip of my dick and down his throat. Cesar brought his head back up only leaving the tip in as the last of my cum exited my slit and over his tongue.

I feel my cheeks getting incredibly hot as I blushed. This has to be the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to me. In a failed attempt I tried to cover my face with my hands. Cesar's hands were around my wrist before my fingertips could even touch my face. The sudden feel of his hands tightly gripping my wrist caused me to look at him.

"I love you Mijo. I never want you to hide your face from me again." He said before his lips were on mine. This was the first time I had been kissed by anyone but I instantly knew what to do. My mouth opened almost immediately to let his tongue slide in. Our tongues battled for dominance for a while before I gave in and allowed him to explore my mouth with his wet appendage.

I had been so distracted by the kiss that I hadn't even felt the hand that was groping my ass or the taste of me seed on Cesar's tongue. Normally the thought of tasting anyone's cum even my own would kind of creep me out, but rite now I had to admit that it didn't taste bad. The slightly spicy taste of Cesar only adding flavor and passion to what was already a mind blowing make out session.

I was feeling a little light headed by the time our lips broke apart. Now I understood why couples tried to spend as much time possible sucking face. It had to be the second best experience of my life, besides my first blowjob. Thinking of blow jobs made me want to return the favor for Cesar. If he can do it so can I, right?

"Um can I…I mean I want to..um…" Damn why was it so hard for me to just ask him. The fact that we were looking into each other's eyes didn't help very much. With a shaky hand I grabbed Cesar's rock hard cock. It took César a moment to realize what I wanted then his face lit up.

"Oh, I get it now." With that Cesar hopped up on the table and I went to my knees in front of his spread legs. Now kneeling almost face to face with his monster of a cock I can see just how big it is. I have to admit that I felt a little scared having Cesar's monster cock staring me in the eye. It had to be over nine inches long. The pink head was huge and almost completely covered with foreskin. There was a tiny clear drop of pre cum forming at the tip. The more I stared at it the more I wanted to give it a tongue bath and take it deep down my throat.

Letting my lust and desire get the best of me, my tongue shot out and touched the tip of Cesar's dick. The slightly salty taste of Cesar tickled my taste buds and before I realized what I was doing I had Cesar's entire cock head in my mouth. By instinct I began to start sucking it. I wanted my brother to feel as much pleasure as possible so I pulled off just long enough to jerk the foreskin back before attacking it with my tongue. The shudder that ran through Cesar's body telling me that I must be doing something right.

"Now try to take more of me in Mijo." Cesar said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I tried to fit more and more of him down my throat but could only get down another three inches or so. He was just too thick to fit down my throat. While Even though I could only take a little bit of him in I still tried to give Cesar the best blow job I could by bobbing my head up and down on his hard cock. I continued to do this while Cesar cooed above me.

I could only keep this up for another seven minutes before I had to stop. The girth of Cesar's dick was just too much for my mouth to handle. I pulled off to give my mouth a little rest.

"I think that's enough for now, Mijo." Cesar said looking down at me.

"But you still haven-"

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I think it's we move on to the main event." Cesar said cutting me off. My cheeks heated up as I realized just what he was talking about.

"Um, Ok." I said trying to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen. Cesar motioned for me to lie on the table while he went in search of lube. Oddly enough there was a bottle in the desk drawer, I would have thought more about it but my mind was a little pre occupied at the moment. As I lay there motionless waiting for Cesar to start he pulled out the bottle of EVO pheromone he had made and held it under my nose.

"Here Mijo, sniff this. It will help you feel less pain." He said. I would have argued that his little perfume wouldn't do much but I really wasn't in the mood for it so I just took a hit. At first I couldn't feel anything and then all of a sudden my mini me was standing at attention, harder than ever before. But this time I was expecting this reaction so I did not let it phase me. Cesar sprayed some more of the pheromone in to the air before slicking himself up with lube.

"Wait!" I almost yelled as I felt the head of his cock touching my virgin entrance. "Aren't you going to at least prepare me first? You can't just stick it like that." Something about my little outburst must have been funny because Cesar began to chuckle.

"Silly Mijo, you are prepared. The pheromone I created does more than just get you sexually excited. I designed it so that it would loosen and stretch you from the inside without me having to do it manually. Well at least enough to not cause you too much pain. It is both more efficient and less messy." He finished with a smile. Only my major dork of a brother would ever come up with such a thing.

"Fine." I said. "Just go slow, Ok."

With that Cesar began to enter me. His huge cock pushing into me with a fair amount of ease. He was right, there was hardly any pain and what little pain I did feel I liked it. It seemed as though the more cock Cesar fed to me, the more I just wanted him to slam it all inside me and fill the aching void in my body. Before I knew it Cesar was fully sheathed inside of me. I moaned at the feeling of fullness that I felt.

"How is it Mijo?" Cesar asked me with a look of concern on his face.

"Feels good." I moaned back at him. After confirming that I was fine Cesar began to move. He started to pull out and push back in slowly. I could tell that Cesar was going slow and gentle so he wouldn't hurt me but I needed more. With the pheromone eliminating the pain I would have felt there was no real reason for him to be so careful. Trying to get Cesar to speed up I started thrusting my hips back to meet his thrust.

Thankfully Cesar caught on and began to go faster. Pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. That's when it happened. Cesar's cock grazed that magical spot deep inside my body causing me to see stars. I cried out and clamped my inner walls down on Cesar's penile invader. My reaction must have tipped Cesar off because now he was aiming for that same spot, hitting my prostate dead on with every thrust.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was our jagged breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. I stared straight into Cesar's eyes as he thrust into me. I could see just how much he was loving this just as much as I was if not even more. We were both completely engrossed in our love making to notice anything going on around us. The world could have ended at that very moment and neither of us would have noticed. It did not take too long before I had the most powerful orgasm of my young life. I came so hard that it felt like my dick had exploded. At least seven spurts of cum shot out from my dick landing on Cesar's chest and mine. I nearly blacked out from the force of my climax but Cesar's constant pounding kept me awake.

It seemed like no matter how long we went Cesar just wouldn't stop. He hasn't even slowed down once since we started. Maybe he invented some super stamina pill and took some earlier. I think at one point I actually did pass out just to open my eyes to see Cesar's body above mine. I took this time to get a good look at Cesar. His face and chest were covered in sweat and his brow was furrowed as if in deep concentration. And by the way he was breathing I knew it wouldn't be long for Cesar to blow, filling me with his creamy cum.

All of a sudden Cesar grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders. This was point where we were no longer making love, we were fucking.

I think I cried out as Cesar began to pound me harder than ever before. After a short while Cesar sat back and pulled me into his lap, not once did he stop his constant thrusting. I draped my arms over his shoulders so I could lean on him while he pounded me into oblivion. His hands were on my hips pulling me towards him as he slammed into me.

Looking in his eyes I could see that Cesar had transformed from the loving older brother into a sexual beast whose sole purpose was to fuck the life out of me until he came. He almost succeeded in the fucking the life out of me part but of course all good things must come to an end. With four more powerful thrust Cesar howled as he reached his breaking point. The first shot of molten cum hitting my insides sent a shiver throughout my body.

I moaned as Cesar continued to fill me up. It seemed like there was no end to the amount of cum this man could pump out. I could tell that there would major leaking when he pulled out but I didn't care. The only thing I really cared about right now was passing out in Cesar's arms. It seems as though Cesar had the same idea. Cesar lay on his back taking me with him. His breathing ragged as his chest rose up and down.

I knew that he was tired. So was I. Exhausted actually. And just like that we fell asleep together with me in his arms.

**XXXXXXX**

Bobo stared at Rex's journal trying to understand what the hell he just read. Skipping through the book Bobo read a few more pages. The entire book seemed to be filled with sexual stories about Rex and his brother. Bobo would have been shocked if he hadn't already known about Rex's crush on Cesar. Even though he never said anything Bobo could tell. You spend most of your time with a person for a few years and you tend to learn things about them. Just as Bobo closed the book Rex walked into the room.

"Kid you have some seriose problems." Bobo said as he tossed the book to Rex and walked out of the room. Rex just stood there in shock. He had alot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope huys like it ^_^<strong>

**Dont forget to review :0**


End file.
